Old Battles New Soldiers
by SlytherinSociapath
Summary: When Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Voldemort were defeated at the Battle Of Hogwarts, they left behind a daughter. Bill Weasley has been entrusted with the job of raising her by Professor McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, all rights go to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers, I think.**

As the first signs of darkness littered the sky, a cat could be seen prowling the fields with what looked like a picnic basket between its teeth. It stayed like that for a number of hours then when the dark finally swallowed the sky, the cat disappeared behind a bush (with the basket) and did not reappear, all that came out was a women in emerald green robes and a pointed hat carrying the basket in her hands. The women walked towards a little house that was the only residence for miles, and knocked on the door as if it was a matter of life or death that the occupant of the house answered the door immediately. After about 30 seconds of knocking a man answered, with long ginger hair and three scars down the side of his face. The man seemed to know the women as he addressed her.

"Professor McGonagall, what are you doing here?" Asked the man as he stood at his doorway rubbing his eyes so they could adjust to the dark.

"And hello to you too Bill," Said McGonagall," For what I am about to tell you, I think it would be wiser if we were sitting down."

"Right, sure. Come in Professor," Replied Bill; he turned his body so the Professor could pass, they walked into a medium sized room that was well after with clean, cream walls, a polished black mantelpiece-with a fireplace for floo powder- a bookcase holding every book on every subject and two armchairs facing one another. As they sat down Bill asked, "What's wrong? Is my family alright?"

"Your family is fine they are not in danger, that's not why I am here. I am here on behalf of the Ministry; we need_ your_ help. In this"-she gestured towards the picnic basket beside her- "is a baby girl she is not an orphan-"

"Sorry Professor, but if she isn't an orphan then why is she here?" Interrupted Bill.

"If you would let me finish, she is not an orphan because one of her parents still live but is not capable of looking after her."

"May I ask who her parents are?"

"This baby girl is the daughter of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange."-Bill fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably at the mention of Voldemort's name- "And I am trusting you with the job that she doesn't end up like, and doesn't find out about, her true parents," Explained the women," When she is older she will no doubt have questions of her true parentage and you are to tell her that they both died in the Second Wizarding War. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do. But I have some questions myself. Wouldn't she be better off with Tonks as she is the baby's cousin, or Andromeda, her aunt? And, where is her other parent?" Asked Bill Weasley as he tried to get his head around the fact that the two most evil people in the world had made a baby.

"Tonks is dead"-the Professor's voice changed as if she about to cry-"She died at the Battle Of Hogwarts her and Lupin left behind a boy- Ted- and he is currently living with other family, I thought you knew that nevertheless even if she was alive we wouldn't leave the baby with her, if we did then we would've run the risk of the girl finding out about the Black family and therefore Bellatrix, saying that I think it is clear why we haven't put her in the care of Andromeda, even if she has no contact with her family. As for your second question Bellatrix Lestrange is currently in Azkaban. We have tried throwing her to the dementors but they will do nothing, they used to work for Voldemort, why would they perform the kiss on his favourite follower?" Stated McGonagall, it was obvious to Bill that the Professor's question was rhetorical so they sat in silence.

"I will adopt the girl. I assume she_ is_ a wizard?" As bill asked the question he walked across the room to the picnic basket, carefully opened it and picked up the child, holding her in his arms he couldn't believe that her parents were who they were- the child looked so innocent!

"We cannot know for sure but we have a feeling if she is then she _will_ be powerful, Hogwarts will help her control it." Professor headed towards the door.

"Wait. What's her name?" Shouted Bill before she left.

"We do not know that information Bellatrix refuses to tell us, name her yourself." Replied McGonagall before transforming back to her animagi and strolling back over the fields.

"Hello Espa Weasley, I'm your father." Announced Bill cradling his new daughter.


End file.
